Prohibido
by Ame-no-Uzume
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre, Sakura se resigna a vivir sola. No se esperaba que su padre, el hombre que creía muerto apareciera y que este la llevara consigo, a una situación que a ella... no le gustará nada...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo:**__ Prohibido_

_**Autor:**__ Ame-no-Uzume_

_**Resumen:**__ Después de la muerte de su madre, Sakura se resigna a vivir sola. No se esperaba que su padre, el hombre que creía muerto apareciera y que este la llevara consigo, a una situación que a ella... no le gustará nada..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fic es mío, salió de mi mente enferma y pervertida, así que no aceptaré plagios ni otras "sinvergüenzadas", eso sí, los personajes por supuesto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto como todos sabemos._

_Si están leyendo esto, es porque mi pequeño sumary les llamó la atención… cosa de la que me alegro…ahora…está el hecho de que les guste al contenido de este fic… mi primer fic… no les quito más tiempo y dejo que lo comprueben_

_No leemos abajo._

* * *

><p>Caminaba a paso firme por la acera, sosteniendo decididamente el sobre color crema que la había hecho formularse más de una pregunta. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se detuvo, girando hacia su derecha, quedando frente a un enorme edificio, que se levantaba imponente ante sus ojos.<p>

Este debía ser, se dijo a si misma, mientras un ligero estremecimiento la recorría por completo. Suspiró intentando relajarse y caminó hacia la puerta, siendo esta abierta por el encargado que la saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa. Ella se limitó a asentir, sus nervios no la dejaban hacer otra cosa.

Miró hacia todos lados y al encontrar un puesto de información se dirigió a este. Rápidamente encontró el nombre que buscaba, _en el último piso_. Sin perder tiempo, más por temor a arrepentirse que por quererlo, se dirigió al ascensor, cuyas puertas doradas se tardaron una eternidad en abrir, a su parecer.

Entró en el ascensor una vez las puertas se abrieron y los ocupantes salieron, encontrándose con un espejo que ocupaba toda las pared de este. Observó su reflejo y vislumbró el nerviosismo en sus ojos. Respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando recuperar la calma. Metió el sobre en el bolsillo de su abrigo y volteó hacia la puerta justo cuando esta se cerraba.

El pánico volvió a ella.

* * *

><p>Fugaku Uchiha, se sentía en la cima del mundo en estos momentos, su empresa, la cual llevaba por nombre su apellido, era una de las más importantes de toda Konoha, habiéndose ganado su lugar como una de las "dinastías" de Japón.<p>

Dejó la pluma con la que firmaba unos importantes papeles a un lado y recostó su espalda en su sillón de cuero que produjo ese agradable sonido ante el peso de su cuerpo. Hizo girar el mueble encontrándose con la vista que la pared, hecha completamente de cristal, le permitía observar.

Los rascacielos frente a sus ojos no hacían mas que recordarle el lugar en el que se encontraba, permitiéndole esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa, característica de su familia. Aquella sonrisa que en el momento apropiado, puede hacer que un trato sea cerrado o hasta llegar a espantar a los posibles rivales no deseados, junto con sus engaños.

Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y caminó con elegancia innata hacia el enorme ventanal. Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás abrazando una muñeca con la otra mano, en pose altiva y observó todo a su alrededor. Discutió consigo mismo, sobre si su edificio debía ser más alto, le gustaba mirar las cosas desde arriba. Conseguiría a los mejores contratistas para arreglar ese asunto. Para él solo lo mejor. _Y eso debía aplicarse a todos los aspectos de su vida_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el toque de la puerta, que, si bien fue casi inaudible, a él le molestó haciéndolo fruncir el seño.

-Que quieren?-interrogó con poca delicadeza, mirando por sobre su hombro. Intentó relajarse al ver la cabeza de su secretaria aparecer por en medio de la puerta doble. Caoba, tallada a mano, se recordó para relajarse un poco.

-Lo-lo lamento señor Uchiha, pero le e-estuve llamando a la oficina y no me contestó…-se excusó rápidamente la joven de cabellos negros ligeramente despeinados y enormes anteojos que impedían apreciar la forma y el color de sus ojos.

Una mujer poco atractiva, mejor así, pensó él en su momento, así se evitaría cualquier problema al no reprimir sus impulsos, en otro caso. Aún así, el casi inexistente encanto de la joven se veía compensado con su gran eficiencia en lo que respecta a sus obligaciones. Solo por esa razón seguía en ese lugar.

-Estaba admirando la vista…-respondió recuperando el buen humor, mientras se volvía hacia el cristal-… mañana llama al contratista, este edificio necesita unos pisos más…-ordenó con voz firme.

-Si señor…-respondió con eficiencia-…pero… em… ahora hay alguien afuera que desea verlo…-anunció con nerviosismo mientras se aferraba a la puerta teniendo cuidado de no dañarla.

-Quién?-preguntó sin girarse, cosa que agradeció al momento de escuchar el nombre de su visitante. Su expresión inmutable cambió radicalmente a una de sorpresa e incredulidad, emoción que no debía ser vista en él.

-Es la señorita Tsunade Senju…-respondió la joven leyendo la tarjeta en donde anotó el nombre-… la hago pasar?

-Señorita?-repitió con sorna después de un momento de silencio, recuperando su expresión fría y su seguridad-….hazla pasar…-ordenó luego de pensarlo unos instantes.

-Si señor!-asintió a pesar de que Fugaku no la vio, ya que no había cambiado de posición.

El hombre de tez morena se permitió distraerse mirando hacia abajo, a la calle, deleitándose con la sensación de superioridad al ver a pequeños puntos caminando de un lado a otro por las aceras. Salió de su trance al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un ligero portazo.

Permaneció en silencio dando lugar a la expectación de la persona a su espalda. Profirió un sonido igual a una risa ahogada y habló

-Que te trae por aquí… mi querida Tsunade?-interrogó pedante. Obtuvo como respuesta un ruido, como de _papel_ arrugandose.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, haciendolo fruncir el seño exasperado.

-Sabes que nunca he sido muy paciente Tsunade…-dijo con molestia mientras se giraba para ver de frente a la mujer-… así que dime a que…-se calló de golpe al ver a la persona frente a él-…tu….tu no eres Tsunade-dijo con sorpresa al observar a la joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, cubierta por un grueso abrigo café, mirarlo con miedo.

-N-no… no lo soy…-respondió con dulce voz, propia de una adolescente-… mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…

* * *

><p>En el momento que la puerta se cerró a su espalda todo el ánimo que la conversación de la mujer de cabellos negros y bonitos ojos marrones cubiertos por unos enormes anteojos le había dado, se había esfumado con un puf. El aire frió proveniente del aire acondicionado, le congeló, las ya de por sí frías manos. Llevó una de ellas hacia su abrigo y sacó el sobre del bolsillo, con cuidado de no arrugarlo. Sin perder de vista a la imponente figura que le daba la espalda.<p>

Paseó la vista por toda la habitación, maravillada con todo el lujo que podía estar encerrado en solo un lugar. Recuperando un poco de calma, comparó la oficina con las que aparecían en las películas y llegó a la conclusión de que, a no ser por algunos detalles orientales, no diferían mucho. Todas dejaban en claro que sus ocupantes eran personas importantes y con mucho, mucho dinero.

Tragó grueso.

Pero cuando escuchó la voz fría y carente de emociones, excepto la presunción, de ese hombre su pequeña dosis de calma despareció por completo haciéndola temblar completamente, soltando el sobre a su paso. Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba se agachó a recogerlo, quedándose hincada abrazando la pieza de papel como si eso la fuera a salvar de algún peligro.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados con fuerza y cogiendo un poco de aire se irguió dispuesta a hablar. Abrió su boca, pero esta no profirió ningún sonido. Hizo una mueca de desesperación para sí misma. Se exaltó al escuchar de nuevo al hombre y tembló ante el tono de molestia en su voz. Y su cuerpo se convirtió en gelatina cuando él se giró para quedar frente a ella, callando abruptamente.

-Tu… tu no eres Tsunade…-tragó grueso y abrió la boca, agradeciendo internamente que esta vez si hayan salido palabras.

-N-no… no lo soy…-respondió sintiendo el corazón en la garganta-… mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…

-Que haces aquí?-Interrogó duramente escudriñándola de pies a cabeza, con el seño fruncido-… llamaré a seguridad…-avisó después de no recibir respuesta

-No!-exclamó la joven estirando un brazo hacia el frente y dando unos pasos hacia el frente- espere yo…!

-Dime a que has venido…-ordenó Fugaku cruzándose de brazos, formando algunas arrugas en su saco color azul marino-… y porque ha tomado un nombre falso.

-Verá yo…-empezó a explicar con timidez-… vengo en nombre de mi madre…-miró de frente al hombre que se movió ligeramente ante eso-…Tsunade Senju es mi madre…-dijo para aclarar dudas.

-Debo suponerlo…-respondió con voz fría, mientras dejaba caer los brazos a sus costados-… y dime… porque razón no vino Tsunade a verme?

Sakura bajó la mirada y su expresión cambió a una triste. Reaccionó rápidamente y se volvió hacia el hombre que la miraba expectante.

-Ella… esta muerta…-respondió con voz neutral, agradeciendo interiormente la seguridad que mostro su voz, y seguramente muestra su mirada.

El silencio hizo su aparición triunfal en la habitación, mientras los presentes no perdieron contacto visual ni por un segundo.

Sakura lo miró con firmeza, esperando las palabras de pésame que tanto había aprendido a odiar en esas dos semanas. Palabras que nunca llegaron.

-Y bien?-el mayor rompió el silencio-… aun no me has dicho la razón por la cual te encuentras aquí, tomando el lugar de una persona muerta…

La joven lo miró con incredulidad, inconscientemente apretó los puños sin notar lo que llevaba entre ellos. Respiró profundo recuperando la compostura y levantó la mirada enfrentándola con la fría del Uchiha.

-Mi madre… antes de morir… me pidió que le entregara esto…-dijo estirando loas brazos, mostrándole el sobre, sonrojándose al verlo cubierto de arrugas.

El moreno se limitó a observar el objeto entre, las pequeñas y temblorosas, manos de la chica.

-Solo has venido a darme un sobre?-casi afirmó con una ceja levantada-… por eso te has tomado tantas molestias?

-Fue un deseo de mi madre…-respondió con firmeza, sin perder la posición

-Hm… ya veo…-dijo acercándose lentamente hacia la joven, que se estremeció ante esto-…debe ser algo importante…-cogió el sobre, tomándose su tiempo en observar la expresión asustadiza de la pelirrosa. Dio media vuelta regresando a su posición inicial.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se detuvo detrás de su escritorio, dándole la espalda.

-Se te ofrece algo más?-la voz de Fugaku la hizo reaccionar de golpe, llenándola de vergüenza.

-N-no…. Lo siento….esto… muchas gracias…-hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a salir. Teniendo cuidado de no azotar la puerta al salir.

El Uchiha giró por sobre su hombro una vez escuchó a la puerta cerrarse, giró para quedar de frente a su escritorio y lanzó la pieza de papel sobre este, sin dignarse a mirarla siquiera.

Caminó hacia el ventanal y miró hacia abajo. Hizo una mueca al distinguir un punto rosa que de seguro pertenecía a la joven que esperaba no volver en su vida. Y como el siempre conseguía lo que quería, se quedó tranquilo.

Fugaku Uchiha se sentía en la cima del mundo

* * *

><p>Llevó una mano a su pecho una vez cerró la puerta de esa fría oficina detrás de ella y tragó aire como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.<p>

La joven pelinegra de grandes anteojos le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al verla acercarse a su escritorio

-Todo bien?-se levantó llevando consigo unos papeles.

-S-si…-balbuceó la pelirrosa, suspirando relajadamente-… gracias…-le sonrió dulcemente recibiendo lo mismo como respuesta

-Es mi trabajo Señorita Tsunade…espero tenga un buen día…-dijo sinceramente, antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la oficina principal.

Un buen día. Eso también esperaba ella.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta de su habitación con fastidio, se sacó el saco y la corbata dejándolos sobre el respaldo de la silla frente a su mesa de trabajo y se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama.<p>

Suspiró al notar la suavidad del colchón y giró sobre si, quedando boca arriba. Se quedó mirando el techo, que empezaba a cubrirse de telarañas. Tendría que limpiarlo, se dijo, tendría que llamar a alguien que lo limpie, se corrigió.

Suspiró pesadamente y se giró sobre su costado, quedando a su vista el retrato que lo enviaba de nuevo al pasado. Frunció el seño mientras estiraba el brazo para bajar el marco, impidiendo ver la fotografía.

Aún no sabía la razón de seguir conservando ese retrato. Tal vez era porque…

-Sasuke…-una voz masculina lo sacó justo a tiempo de su ensoñación, el aludido se levantó ligeramente apoyándose en sus codos, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la persona que osó entrar sin tocar

-Ya no tocas, Itachi?-habló con fastidio el azabache a su hermano mayor, que miraba con curiosidad hacia arriba

-Deberías limpiar el techo, hermanito…-murmuró pensativo-… y si quieres que toque… tu deberías hacer lo mismo…-lo miró sin expresión

-Hmp…-se dignó a responder, tirándose nuevamente sobre el suave colchón

-No te pongas tan cómodo…-le aconsejó su hermano, mientras tomaba el saco y la corbata del respaldo de la silla y después de sacudirlo un poco se lo lanzó al rostro-…debemos irnos.

-¿Qué?-Sasuke tomó la prenda antes de que esta lo golpeara y se sentó rápidamente para encarar a su hermano que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Papá quiere que tomemos su lugar en la reunión con los Aizawa…-explicó con voz neutra, antes de salir, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Pero por qué no va él?-rugió echándose de nuevo-…siempre es lo mismo…maldita sea…-masculló quedando sobre su costado, clavó sus cortas uñas en las sábanas blancas, y cerró los ojos con frustración.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de su baño en donde se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero y observó su reflejo.

Sus ojos se veían cansados y debajo de estos unas oscuras ojeras empezaban a dejarse ver. Suspiró mientras se anudaba la corbata para colocarse el saco, de nuevo, se recordó con fastidio.

-Lo que hago por un poco de reconocimiento…-murmuró mientras salía de su habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada al retrato boca abajo sobre su buró.

* * *

><p>La pila de papeles iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeña. Aflojó su corbata y abrió el primer botón de su camisa de fino algodón, algo estresado. Era ridícula la cantidad de firmas que se requerían para pequeñeces. Pero de nada servía quejarse, era un esfuerzo minimo. Y lo agradecía.<p>

Exhaló fuertemente al terminar con la pila de papeles y se recostó pesadamente sobre su sillón, frotando su sien con dos dedos.

Abrió un ojo encontrándose con el solitario sobre encima de su escritorio. Se había olvidado completamente de él y la forma en la que había llegado. Torció la boca y lo tomó con poco cuidado. Se fijó por primera vez en la escritura que este tenía.

_Fugaku Uchiha-_escrito claramente con la prolija letra de la rubia.

Sin una pizca de emoción lo abrió y sacó la pieza de papel, mientras hacía girar su asiento quedando de frente a la majestuosa vista nocturna del centro. Bajó la vista y comenzó a leer con total indiferencia.

Indiferencia que, al leer las últimas líneas de la carta, fue cambiada poco a poco por desconcierto e incredulidad. Hacia mucho tiempo que Fugaku Uchiha no mostraba emociones… y menos esas.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol la golpearon de lleno en el rostro, haciéndola fruncir el seño. Se giró mientras emitía un gemido de molestia. Rugió de mala gana cuando el despertador sonó quitándole las esperanzas de dormir por más tiempo.<p>

Se sentó sobre su cama dejando caer el largo cabello rosa sobre sus hombros, y el despeinado flequillo le tapó los ojos. Fijó sus ojos jades en la puerta casi cerrada de su habitación esperando un llamado. Llamado que dejo de llegar hace exactamente veinte días, se recordó. Se levantó rápidamente para realizar su rutina matutina, tomó algo de ropa de su cajonera y se metió al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha caliente.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió con un calentador de tela gris y una blusa de mangas largas lila, que habitualmente usaba de pijama. Caminó por el pasillo de su apartamento hasta llegar al espacio compartido entre la sala y la cocina, separadas por un pequeño mesón de mármol.

Giró hacia la cocina y sonrió con tristeza al encontrarla vacía. _Así estará de ahora en adelante,_ se dijo a si misma intentando reaccionar.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la nevera dispuesta a prepararse el desayuno, cosa de la que se arrepintió ya que su apetito se había desvanecido. Se limitó a servirse un vaso de leche y se dirigió al sofá grande de la sala para mirar la televisión.

Solo mirarla, ya que no prendió el aparato. Vio su reflejo en la pantalla de este con ojos vacios, esperando a que una figura apareciera tras ella como siempre lo hacía. No lo hizo.

Los ojos empezaron a picarle y sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse a punto de salir de estos. Agradeció que el timbre sonara sacándola de su burbuja. Se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo y se apresuró a abrir.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con Fugaku Uchiha, cubierto con un abrigo negro y bufanda del mismo color. Su expresión dura se vio levemente diferente, pero ella no puedo descifrar la razón

-Señor Uchiha…-llevó ambas manos hacia su pecho-… buenos días…-saludó mirándolo confundida-…esto…

-Necesito hablar contigo-interrumpió con su voz, fría como el hielo. Sakura se estremeció ante su tono de voz y se hizo a un lado, sin quererlo, dándole acceso al apartamento.

El hombre entró con paso firme y calmo echándole una mirada rápida al interior del lugar, que si bien estaba muy bien acomodado, para él no era suficiente, _para su familia no era suficiente_. Se sentó en el mueble más grande y levantó una ceja al ver en la mesita frente a él un vaso de leche.

Sakura se sentó diagonal a él en un mueble individual, algo incomoda ante el exceso de confianza del moreno. Se estremeció al notar que este la miraba fijamente.

-E-esto..señor…?-balbuceó con nerviosismo, apretando los puños sobre su regazo.

-Soy tu padre.

* * *

><p><em>Fue algo predecible? Me parece algo tipo Star Wars XD….<em>

_Bueno…espero les haya llamado la atención… recuerden que soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que ma dejaran su opinión…su más sincera opinión O_O_

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora…_

_Nos leemos :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titulo: _**_Prohibido_

**_Autor: _**_Ame-no-Uzume_

**_Resumen: _**_Después de la muerte de su madre, Sakura se resigna a vivir sola. No se esperaba que su padre, el hombre que creía muerto apareciera y que este la llevara consigo, a una situación que a ella... no le gustará nada..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Este fic es mío, salió de mi mente enferma y pervertida, así que no aceptaré plagios ni otras "sinvergüenzadas", eso sí, los personajes por supuesto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto como todos sabemos._

_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo…Lo siento… a las que les gusto la historia y me agregaron como favoritas lo siento mucho mucho! Pero es que me han sucedido tantas cosas y mi inspiración se tomó un largo periodo de vacaciones… Disculpen de verdad..… déjenme agradecerles a todas por sus aceptación a este fic… en solo un día recibí 50 visitas y 70 hits… emmm, creo que eso es algo bueno…no? ñ.ñ, pero como es mi primer intento formal me parece excelente. Ahora revisando… los cortes de escena no se pusieron donde debían y unos diálogos se repitieron quitándole un poco de sentido al escrito… discúlpenme por eso… ya lo arreglare… si alguien puede ayudarme con la edición se lo agradecería muchísimo._

_También gracias a las que me dejaron reviews, de verdad no pensé que recibiría esas críticas._

_Bueno ahora si vamos con la historia. En el capitulo anterior no puse advertencias porque pensé que con el rating era suficiente, pero creo que debo ponerlas._

_Este fic contendrá: incesto, violación, lemon… creo que por ahora es todo. Las advertencias las iré poniendo al principio del capítulo que contenga ese tipo de escenas. Bien, espero no haberlas espantado y de nuevo gracias por su aceptación para con esta historia._

_Espero disfruten este capítulo._

* * *

><p>La familia que ella tuvo alguna vez, fue únicamente su madre. Aquella rubia de hermosos ojos color miel, en donde siempre encontraba el consuelo necesario, cuando era necesario. Y así había estado bien para ella. Como tenía entendido, su padre había muerto meses antes de que ella naciera, y estuvo bien. No pudo decir que eso le causo algún tipo de problema psico-social, aunque tampoco le fue indiferente.<p>

Ahora bien, no creía en salir inmune de esta, al estar frente a frente con el hombre que se suponía estaba muerto hace dieciséis años y, al ser este, nada más y nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha.

-¿Q-qué ha dicho?-fue lo único que pudo articular ante la noticia que el hombre frente a ella acababa de lanzarle, así, de repente.

-No voy a repetirlo…-Fugaku no se veía muy feliz, aunque como decirlo, si cuando lo vio hace cinco días no mostró ninguna expresión diferente a la que tenía en ese momento-… ahora, alista tus cosas, te irás conmigo.

-¿Q-que?-lo miró contrariada mientras se levantaba-… esto no… ¡debe estar bromeando!-exclamó, arrepintiéndose segundos después al notar el semblante del Uchiha que estaba lejos de estar bromeando-… esto no puede ser...-susurró sentándose de golpe, en el sofá sintiéndose mareada de repente.

-Si no fuera cierto, yo no estaría aquí…-dijo fríamente evitando contacto visual con la joven.

-¡Entonces váyase!-chilló con ojos aguados mientras se levantaba para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla-… porque usted no es mi padre… ¡no se que saca haciéndome este tipo de bromas pero ya basta!

-Sakura…-una voz masculina la hizo mirar hacia afuera, encontrándose con el rostro familiar de un peliblanco

-¡Jiraiya!- exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de este, aferrándose como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Levantó la vista mirándolo sufrida-… ¿qué es todo esto?

-Es lo que es, pequeña…-respondió con una sonrisa triste, posando una mano sobre la rosada cabeza de la joven-…este hombre es tu padre, y quiere llevarte a vivir con él…

-Pero…. ¡Pero él!-balbuceó apretando los puños, creando arrugas en la ropa del peliblanco-… el no…. no iré…

-Sakura…

-No iré…-sentenció antes de que el peliblanco terminara de hablar, sus cejas temblaban al mantener sus entrecejo fruncido-… no iré con él…

-Sakura…-la tomó de los hombros, manteniendo el contacto visual-… debes hacerlo, es lo mejor para ti.

-¡No!-se zafó del agarre retrocediendo unos pasos-… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-lo miró con resentimiento-…él…!

-No debes estar sola, no es bueno para…-intentó razonar, con voz calma

-¡No estoy sola! ¡Tú estás conmigo!-discutió negando con la cabeza, para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Sus brazos se mantuvieron sobre su pecho.

-Yo no puedo cuidarte, Sakura…-el semblante de Jiraiya cada vez decaía más

-No necesito que nadie me cuide… ¡ya no soy una niña!-exclamó

-Pues estás demostrando todo lo contrario-Fugaku, que había permanecido como espectador, habló con voz fría-… no tengo todo el día, debes venir conmigo.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que el llanto le ganó. Lanzó un fuerte sollozó y se retiró de la sala, corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Jiraiya suspiró cuando se escuchó la puerta de la habitación ser azotada con fuerza. Entró por completo a la vivienda y pasó al lado del moreno que no cambió su semblante.

-Déjame hablar con ella…-pidió, con voz neutral. El Uchiha empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sus zapatos hacían un ruido seco al chocar con el piso.

-Regresaré en la tarde…-anunció antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Jiraiya asintió a pesar de que el otro no lo vería. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, una vez la puerta se cerró. Pasó una mano por su rostro, frustrado, una vez estuvo frente a la habitación de la joven. Acercó su oído a esta y se extrañó al no escuchar los sollozos, que estaba seguro escucharía.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al pensar en una terrible posibilidad y se apresuró a abrir la puerta con la llave de repuesto que tenía. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la puerta no estaba asegurada.

Asomó la cabeza y se encontró con la pequeña figura de la joven de espaldas a él. Mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior. Tenía una mano apoyada en el cristal y la otra caía a su costado, temblaba ligeramente.

-No voy a intentar suicidarme…-habló percatándose de la presencia del hombre-…me da miedo…-susurró esto último

-A veces eso no influye en nada…-habló entrando en la habitación-¿sabías que…?-fue interrumpido

-No eres psicólogo Jiraiya…-cortó la pelirrosa-… no lo intentes…-lo encaró quedando ligeramente de perfil.

Un breve silencio se apoderó del espacio entre ellos. Ella lo cortó con un leve suspiro, avanzó unos pasos y se sentó sobre su cama, con ambas manos sobre regazo.

-Tu….lo sabías… ¿cierto?-su mirada se mantuvo fija.

-No lo sabía…-respondió neutral-… tu madre nunca me lo dijo, me enteré hace dos días y…

-¿Hace dos días?-se levantó de golpe-… ¿y qué estuviste haciendo que me lo vienes a decir hoy?

-Sakura…-dijo con tono de regaño-… tuve que comprobar si lo que decía Fugaku era verdad…

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?-interrogó mirándolo con recelo

-Con una prueba de ADN…-respondió con tono de obviedad

-¿De dónde?… ¿De dónde sacó Fugaku Uchiha mi ADN?-interrogó con un poco de terror impregnado en la voz.

-Tu madre…al parecer, se encargó de todo…-Jiraiya, frotó su brazo incomodo con la situación

-Mi madre…-repitió con aire ausente-…ella…pero… ¿cómo?

-No me dijiste que ya habías ido a entregar esa carta…-reprochó el hombre

-La carta…-repitió lentamente-… mi madre…

-Es lo que ella quiso para ti…-el adulto avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en la cama, a su lado-… Tsunade sabía que no debes estar sola, es por eso que hizo eso. Aunque, debo decir…-sonrió levemente-… me sorprendió mucho tu reacción…-la miró-… nunca te había visto actuar así…

-Lo siento…-atinó a decir mirando sus regazo-… me… cerré completamente

-No estuvo mal…-acarició la rosada cabeza-… eso demuestra que puedes defenderte bien

-Jiraiya… por favor… no me obligues a ir con él…-lo miró con ojos tristes-… por favor

El peliblanco la miró fijamente a los ojos con tristeza. Desvió la mirada cambiando su expresión por una seria.

El silencio que inundaba la habitación fue sustituido por los sollozos de Sakura, que inútilmente intentaba ocultarlos.

-Lo lamento, Sakura…-El hombre se puso de pie-… es la voluntad de tu madre… y la cumpliré… porque es lo mejor para ti…-sentenció dándole la espalda.

Los sollozos fueron cesando de a poco. Sakura apretó los puños sobre sus muslos y cerró los ojos fuertemente haciendo que las lágrimas acumuladas, cayeran por sus mejillas. Nadie dijo nada más. Jiraiya se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, dejando a la muchacha sola, despidiéndose de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Dos maletas fueron necesarias para guardar la ropa y demás cosas que quiso llevar con ella. Estaban acomodadas a un lado de la puerta principal.<p>

Sakura yacía en medio de estas, con la cara entre sus rodillas, a la espera de la última visita que recibiría en su hogar. Jiraiya la observaba con remordimiento, sintiéndose inútil al no encontrar palabras de ánimo para darle.

Los dos se estremecieron cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Fugaku Uchiha. El peliblanco se apresuró a abrirle mientras Sakura secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa lila.

Sus ojos se encontraron con lo de su padre y en ellos solo pudo percibir frialdad. Desvió la mirada y se levantó lentamente.

-Llevemos tu equipaje al auto, Sakura…- dijo Jiraiya tomando las dos maletas y cruzando el umbral

-Yo iré… en un momento…-susurró mirando al suelo-… ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto…-respondió el peliblanco interrumpiendo al Uchiha que iba a reclamar-… solo… no te tardes…-aconsejó echándole una mirada al pelinegro que no se veía feliz.

-No se preocupen… iré en seguida…-dijo mirando hacia el interior dándole la espalda a ambos hombres.

Permaneció de pie durante unos minutos observando el lugar. Había cubierto los muebles cuidadosamente con plástico para protegerlos del polvo. La porcelana de la cocina limpia y en su lugar y todos los artefactos eléctricos desenchufados al igual que la fuente eléctrica. Jiraiya se encargaría de la comida que había en la nevera. Ya no había de que preocuparse. Siguió repitiéndose lo mismo mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Y fue creyéndoselo cada vez menos.

* * *

><p>Acomodó los papeles sobre su escritorio y el bolígrafo a su lado. Se levantó y acomodó la silla silenciosamente en su lugar. Había terminado de organizar y transcribir algunos papeles importantes de su padre, después de tres largos días.<p>

Masajeó su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda mientras movía su cabeza circularmente, intentando relajarse. Movió sus hombros y se dispuso a salir de la pequeña oficina que se había equipado.

Sasuke se había empeñado en hacer que su padre reconociera su esfuerzo, costara lo que costara. Ya había pasado algunos malos ratos por eso, peros sintió que todo había valido la pena cuando el Uchiha mayor le permitió ayudarlo en sus negocios, cosa que solo había hecho con el hijo mayor, Itachi.

Torció el gesto al pensar en su hermano, su perfecto hermano mayor, el cual se había ganado la confianza de su padre sin el mayor esfuerzo, por el simple hecho de haber nacido 5 años antes.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la gran mansión, se dio tiempo para pensar en cómo presentarle a su padre algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido para mejorar la producción de las empresas. Detuvo su andar al ver a su hermano mayor saliendo de una habitación frente a él.

El pelinegro mayor de piel más oscura y cabellera más larga, agarrada en una cola baja, desvió su mirada del libro que sostenía con una mano para fijarla sobre su hermano menor, mientras la otra mano estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela color negro. La camisa roja de mangas largas resaltaba atractivamente el color de su piel y las profundas ojeras que marcaban su rostro.

-Fugaku llamó… quiere que lo esperemos en la sala…-avisó con grave y masculina voz mientras caminaba poniendo su atención en el libro de portada negra.

El Uchiha menor entrecerró los ojos y siguió a su hermano por el pasillo con dirección a la sala. Bajando las escaleras ambos se encontraron con una mujer de cabello purpura agarrado en una cola alta, con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Vestía una blusa naranja sencilla y una falda café pegada hasta las rodillas.

La mujer se volteó a ver a los jóvenes y sonrió

-Tan puntuales como siempre…-dijo caminando hacia el portal que abría paso hacia la sala principal de la gran mansión

-¿Sabes para que quiere Fugaku que lo veamos aquí?-Interrogó el mayor de los hermanos, tomando asiento en uno de los muebles forrados en cuero café.

-No lo sé…-respondió sentándose en otro a la derecha del joven, en un mueble doble, posando las manos sobre las rodillas.

-Anko…-la llamó el azabache aún de pie frente a ella- …te ves nerviosa…-dijo con simpleza al notar el leve palmoteo que la peli morada daba sobre sus rodillas. La aludida torció el gesto mientras lo miraba fijamente. No tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que justo en ese momento se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrando después de un momento.

Las tres personas mantenían la vista fija sobre el umbral y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Fugaku Uchiha acompañado por una joven de cabello rosa. El moreno caminó sin decir nada y se acomodó al lado de la mujer que lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendida.

-Acércate, Sakura…-dijo con voz fría rompiendo el silencio de la habitación-… ven aquí.

La joven avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a cierta distancia de Sasuke que la miraba con una curiosa indiferencia.

El azabache la observó con atención intentando descubrir que hacia esa muchacha, que no parecía ser de dinero de familia pudiente, en su casa. Se le ocurrieron muchas posibilidades en los pocos instantes que se mantuvo el silencio, hasta que su padre hablo y lo sacó de sus ideas. Se adelantó a sentarse mientras paseaba su mirada de su padre a la joven

La pelirrosa se quedó de pie, sintiendo las miradas de los presentes sobre ella, cabizbaja, apretando levemente los puños sobre su abrigo gris, intentando controlar el impulso de salir corriendo de ese lugar. La atmósfera se sentía muy fría, cosa que no la dejaba relajarse un segundo. Recordó como su nerviosismo se volvió casi insoportable en el momento en que logró divisar la enorme mansión que pertenecía a los Uchiha mientras iba en el lujoso auto de Fugaku.

-Sakura es mi hija…-abrió los ojos como platos al momento de escuchar la voz grave del Uchiha mayor anunciar eso sin ningún preámbulo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de los presentes sobre ella, empezó a perder la calma poco a poco-… por consiguiente, es su hermana.

Itachi, el cual había mantenido la vista sobre su libro todo el tiempo, lo había dejado a un lado al escuchar la primera frase de padre y la posó sobre la joven frente a él, sin cambiar su máscara de indiferencia. Sasuke la observaba con la incredulidad en su expresión. No había podido fingir la sorpresa que le causo la noticia. Apretó el lateral del mueble intentando calmarse un poco.

Anko observaba a la joven con sorpresa, volvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro junto a ella, sin poder creerse la facilidad y frialdad con la que soltó una noticia tan importante como esa.

-Ayúdenla a instalarse…-fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y salir por el umbral. Se escucharon sus pasos subiendo las escaleras y fueron callando hasta desaparecer conforme avanzaban.

La atención de los demás seguía sobre la joven pelirrosa que con ojos aguados no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. La mujer se dio cuenta de eso y se apresuró levantarse acercándose a ella.

-Sakura ¿Así te llamas no?-dijo con suavidad, la aludida levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos llorosos, asintió-… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anko.

-Mucho… gusto…-articuló con dificultad a causa del llanto contenido

-Ellos son Itachi- señalando con la mano al moreno de cabello largo-… y Sasuke- señaló al más joven-… ellos son tus…

-No te atrevas a decirlo…-Interrumpió el más joven con voz fría. Sakura lo miró y sus ojos denotaban la misma frialdad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

-Sasuke…-intentó regañar la mujer, pero el aludido se levantó rápidamente y pasando al frente de ambas féminas salió del salón.

Itachi, con total parsimonia tomó el libro de pasta negra y levantándose en completo silencio salió también, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a, su ahora, hermana.

Anko no perdió tiempo y guió a una callada pelirrosa escaleras arriba. La mujer pensaba que decir a la joven que caminaba tras de sí por el pasillo.

Sakura le echaba una mirada a su alrededor mientras caminaba, sosteniendo el par de maletas, una en cada mano, rechazando la ayuda que la peli morada le había ofrecido. El pasillo era más ancho que el du su pequeño departamento, las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel tapiz color vino y sobre estas algunos cuadros de diferentes tamaños. Pensó, que se veía muy similar a esas mansiones de estilo inglés que aparecían en las películas que solía ver con su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza, no le hacía ningún bien el pensar en eso, no ahora.

-Sakura…-la voz de Anko la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de la mujer, que sonreía ligeramente-… esta es tu habitación…-dijo mientras tomaba la manija y la giraba, abriendo la puerta-… pasa…-entró seguida de la chica.

Sakura observó detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación, maravillándose con ella. Era un cuarto muy espacioso, con paredes color cielo, muebles de madera color chocolate y en el centro una cama amplia cubierta de sabanas color blanco. No se dio cuenta de que Anko le había quitado las maletas y las puso a un lado de la cama.

-Parece que te gusto…-sonrió-… yo la arreglé anoche-… Fugaku no me dio más tiempo…-se quejó frotándose el brazo derecho-… me dio la noticia y dijo que te traería al día siguiente…-caminó hasta un mueble grande-… puedes guardar tu ropa aquí y la cajonera que esta allá…-señaló el mueble a un lado de la habitación-…El baño está ahí…-señaló una puerta junto a un gran espejo, se giró y sonrió-… Dime si necesitas algo más.

-¿Usted… es mi…-tragó grueso antes de continuar-… hermana?

-¿Hermana?-sonrió abiertamente-… me siento alagada…-rió-… yo soy la esposa de Fugaku… técnicamente soy algo así como tu madrastra… pero no te preocupes… no soy mala…-sonrió de lado-… y solo llámame Anko…

La pelirrosa sonrió a la mujer que se le acercó y posó las manos sobre sus hombros

-No te preocupes por los chicos… son un poco fríos… pero no son malos… ya los conocerás mejor…-Sakura asintió y la mayor se dispuso a salir de la habitación-… ¿ya cenaste?- la joven después de unos instantes negó con la cabeza, avergonzada-… Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista entonces-dijo y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Si… Gracias…-alcanzó a decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Una vez estuvo sola, avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó sintiendo bajo ella el suave colchón. Tomó una de las maletas a su lado y la abrió para sacar su ropa de ahí. Dentro de la maleta, encima de toda la ropa, se encontró con la foto que había guardado como un tesoro desde que su madre enfermó. La llevó a su pacho y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseó volver a esos días.

* * *

><p>En su habitación, Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro, inquieto, intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar hace algunos minutos.<p>

Su hermana.

Esa chica era su hermana. Pero, se dijo él, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Se veían de la misma edad, o al menos podría ser menor que él por un par de años. Su padre…

Su padre,

Paró en seco y abrió los ojos como platos. El no pudo haber hecho algo así. O, tal vez sí. Avanzó unos pasos hacia su escritorio y del cajón de arriba sacó una foto. Era su familia. Una foto tomada hace muchos años, antes de que su madre muriera a causa de una enfermedad. El tenía 5 años cuando ocurrió y sintió mucho la pérdida.

Todos la amaban, su hermano… su padre. Su padre la amaba. Entonces, ¿por qué le hizo eso?

Su expresión cambió con la ira plasmada en ella. Golpeó la superficie de madera con el puño, frustrado. No podía encarar a su progenitor. No, no podía.

Pero, ¿porque ahora? Se preguntó. Porque después de tantos años, ¿esa chica aparece justo ahora?

Emitió una exclamación muda.

Dinero. Chantaje. Eso era.

Las empresas Uchiha estaban en su mejor momento. Estaban produciendo la mayor cantidad de ingresos en los últimos años. Eso había leído en el último informe financiero al que su padre le había dado acceso.

-Así que es eso…-se dijo entre dientes-… esa zorra… cree que se saldrá con la suya…-apretó los puños con fuerza-… pues se equivoca.

Salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta al salir.

* * *

><p>Había corrido la cortina de color blanco y descubierto el ventanal que abría paso a un pequeño balcón. Se maravilló con la vista del jardín que este le ofrecía. Divisó a lo lejos unos árboles sin hojas.<p>

Cerezos.

Sonrió. Esperaría hasta el festival y observaría el hermoso espectáculo que le ofrecerían esos árboles.

Suspiró débilmente y frotó sus antebrazos. El aire frío de la noche estaba empezando a hacer presencia así que dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar.

Paró en seco al ver al más joven de los Uchiha frente a ella. Con brazos cruzados y mirada fría. Unos escalofríos recorrieron su columna. Era la misma que Fugaku Uchiha tenía siempre, pero esta tenía odio evidentemente plasmado.

Dudó por instante en avanzar pero el aire frío la obligó. Lentamente entró en la habitación y se mantuvo en silencio, frente al joven azabache que le quito la mirada de encima ni por un segundo.

-Yo…-se arriesgó a hablar pero fue interrumpida

-¿Cuanto esperas sacar de todo esto?-habló Sasuke con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿Qué?-Sakura frunció el seño confundida.

-No te hagas la idiota…ya sé lo que tramas… tú y tu madre pueden irse olvidando de su "brillante" idea…-dijo con ironía-… no obtendrán nada.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo…-intentó responder pero de un momento a otro se encontró sujeta de los hombros por el azabache-… ¡Ah! ¿Que…?

-Escúchame bien…-Sasuke tenía una mirada tétrica-… no permitiré que le saques ni un centavo a mi familia… así que ya puedes ir dejando toda esta farsa… zorra-finalizó soltándola. Sakura cayó apoyándose con las manos.

Sasuke salió sin mirar atrás cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la chica con la mirada fija hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Sinceramente creo que no está muy bien… me gustaría leer su opinión. Esta muy largo? Muy tedioso?<em>

_En que debo cambiar? Si tengo alguna falta ortográfica me lo dicen para darme contra la mesa y corregirla xD_

_De nuevo, gracias a todas las que agregaron a favoritos… muchísimas gracias, espero no decepcionarlas_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_


End file.
